


Побочные эффекты

by fandom_MassEffect, Salome



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: на следующее утро





	Побочные эффекты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рекорд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923534) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring). 



— Мордин, вы не могли бы подняться сейчас на капитанскую палубу?

Голос Шепард звучал просительно и смущенно, даже, пожалуй, робко. В общем-то, неудивительно после того концерта, который обитателям второй палубы довелось прослушать вчера (переборки “Нормандии” не в силах были сдержать звуковой натиск турианско-человеческой страсти), но, с другой стороны, стесняться настолько, чтобы не сметь даже носа показать команде — это было на нее непохоже. Странно. Подлежит изучению. Надо, пожалуй, захватить с собой малый медицинский набор.

Выдержав подобающую случаю паузу (хотя вообще-то его распирало от любопытства), Солус, насвистывая веселый мотивчик, шагнул в двери капитанской каюты. На пороге его встретил одетый против обыкновения в цивильное Гаррус, который, не говоря ни слова, махнул рукой в сторону постели — на ней и полусидела Шепард со страдальческим выражением на лице, прижимая руки к промежности.

— Вы, кажется, были тогда правы насчет раздражения…

Кажется? Да он всегда прав! Но вообще-то Солус имел в виду, что турианские кожные наросты могут поцарапать нежную человеческую кожу, а про саму пенетрацию речь не шла. Чем же они тут занимались? Если удастся уговорить их описать подробно, должно хватить на статью в “Ксеноэтологии сегодня”.

Мда, отек, покраснение — у представителей человечества это признаки воспаления или травмы. Царапины от костяных пластин присутствуют только на внутренней стороне бедер и на ягодицах — впрочем, ничего серьезного, — однако вульва и в особенности клитор равномерно гиперемированы, кожа повреждена как при трении. Наверняка болезненно, вероятен мучительный зуд — пожалуй, Шепард поступила правильно, что не стала ходить в таком состоянии.

— Надеюсь, не пользовались обычной панацелиновой мазью? При применении на слизистых дает…

— Знаю, адское жжение. Гаррус предупредил.

— Похвальная предусмотрительность. Или уже доводилось испытать?

Гаррус, который не ушел, как Солус ожидал, когда начался осмотр, а сидел за капитанским рабочим столом и что-то читал со своего омни-тула, в ответ только кивнул.

— Вот спрей для слизистых оболочек. Предпочитаете мою помощь или нанести самостоятельно? Держите, я отвернусь. И все же как?...

— Эмм, ну-у, — голос Шепард из уверенного снова стал смущенным. — Подозреваю, дело в оральном сексе.

— Хм-м, странно. Для обоих видов нормальная практика. У турианцев, разумеется, более развита, — (Гаррус даже на эту откровенную провокацию смолчал), — впрочем, не настолько, чтобы имело значение. Или не выпили антигистаминное, как советовал?

— У человеческих мужчин язык не похож на терку! Ну то есть, в процессе это очень приятно, а вот потом… И да, я-то лекарство выпила. А вот Гаррусу нужна ваша помощь.

Тот поднял голову и впервые в того момента, как Солус вошел в каюту, раскрыл рот. Продемонстрировав распухший, отечный, синюшный язык.

Пожал плечами:

— О’о фого ффоило.


End file.
